My One And Only
by mrtysh
Summary: Hiroki's cheeks reddened for the umpteenth time that night. "I... I love you, Nowaki. My one and only." --Junjou Egoist, yaoi, lemon, PWP, kinda short.


**DISCLAIMER: Even though the two characters described in the following piece are OH SO inviting, I don't have any rights to them. No suing, please!**

**A/N: My first Egoist lemon! My second Junjou fic. :) Enjoy~!**

**WARNING! Hardcore yaoi lemon, PWP, steamy showers. **

**

* * *

**

**My One And Only**

_by mrtysh_

* * *

Hiroki yawned tiredly as he approached his apartment. All was silent in the hallway except for his light footsteps and labored breathing; no one else was out and about it seemed. He glanced at his watch, reading five-thirty. Nowaki would be at home already.

Fumbling in his pockets and shifting paperwork in his hands, Hiroki found the key and lazily unlocked the door. Upon walking inside, he discovered Nowaki laying on the couch, his nose buried into a seemingly acquiescent book. He glanced up, a cheerfully goofy grin adorning his features. "Hiro-san! Would you like me to make dinner?"

"Not now, Nowaki..." Hiroki had set down his armload of paperwork in its designated spot on his desk, bringing an aching hand up to massage his throbbing temples. Everywhere _ached_. He needed a warm shower and a good night's sleep to cure his unbearable fatigue.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Nowaki had set his book down on the coffee table and was walking over to the irritated Hiroki.

"I need a shower, that's all..." Next moment, Hiroki slammed the door to the bathroom in a rushed huff.

Nowaki blinked. He wondered what had upset the older man so much. It couldn't have been Nowaki's fault, could it?

Sighing, he returned to his book. It was a medical study about the practical uses of general medicine that he had to read for one of his classes. Honestly, it bored him to tears as he knew most of these purposes, but it was necessary...

A few minutes later, Nowaki found himself nodding off and wasn't able to concentrate at all. He couldn't get Hiroki off of his mind; in the shower, drenched and _naked_... Water trailing down his lean, toned body...

He couldn't resist. Nowaki set the book back down on the table and crept silently to the bathroom. Even with the door closed he could hear the water spattering the floor of the bathtub. Ever so quietly he slipped inside the steamy bathroom; Hiroki remained oblivious to his entry.

"Nnnn... Nowaki..." Hiroki breathed behind the thin white shower curtain.

Nowaki perked up as he stripped off his clothes in a hurry. He could tell that Hiroki was... tending to his manhood. It flattered Nowaki that the older man thought of him in such arousing situations. A smirk showing evidently on his face, he peeked inside the curtain to find Hiroki stroking himself and facing the shower head in the opposite direction, soft moans escaping him.

Now was his chance. Nowaki's smirk widened as he hopped into the hot shower and wrapped his long arms around Hiroki.

"Fuck! Nowaki, get your ass outta here! I mean it!" he blushed bright crimson as his young lover placed tender lips on his shoulder-blade. "B-Bastard! Stop it!"

"Oh, but Hiro-san... You need my help," Nowaki purred, his tongue lapping at the skin before him.

"I-I'm perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself!"

"You said my name, Hiro-san..." He brought one hand down to Hiroki's neglected shaft, giving it a smooth stroke.

There was no arguing with that, but Hiroki wouldn't give in yet. "H-How do you know that's what I said? You c-could have misheard me!" His breath hitched as Nowaki's touches gained more of a purpose.

"Just give it up, Hiro-san." Nowaki turned Hiroki around to face him, ensnaring him in a passionate kiss. With a simple touch of his talented tongue, Nowaki had Hiroki shivering violently in pleasure, yearning for more sensual touches. Both of their tongues met and promptly intertwined, their hot breaths mingling tastefully.

Nowaki broke the kiss, only to move Hiroki back to sit on the shelf of the bathtub. It was just large enough to give some room to perch atop it.

Kneeling down in front of Hiroki, Nowaki's eyes widened as he etched the alluring image of his lover's erect member into his mind, stowing it away for when he would longingly desire to see it again. Both of their erections throbbed and yearned to be touched. The near-scalding water raining relentlessly down on them wasn't exactly helping matters.

As a response to the mutual yearning, Nowaki extended his tongue to brush against the tip of Hiroki's shaft, relishing in the familiar but appetizing taste. Hiroki gasped and bit his lower lip, placing a hand in Nowaki's dampened hair and giving a convincing tug.

"Please, Nowaki..." Hiroki breathed.

"Please what, Hiro-san?" Nowaki began slowly stroking Hiroki again, making each movement torturous.

Hiroki blushed again. "S-Suck my cock, Nowaki..."

He did exactly that; completely engulfing Hiroki in his throat, humming sporadically. Repeatedly, Nowaki ran his tongue over every inch of Hiroki's length, evoking delicious moans, the hand resting atop his head tightening its slackened grip.

"Hurry, Nowaki!" Hiroki suspired, drowning in pleasure. "I want you to fuck me... Please!"

"Someone's in a rush, tonight? So eager... I like it, Hiro-san. You're making me so damn hard..." After one last lick, Nowaki leaned in to kiss him, moving the wet strands of brown hair out of Hiroki's half-lidded eyes.

Behind Hiroki lay a bottle of generic shampoo, which Nowaki hastily grabbed; coating his right hand with the cold substance. Hiroki scooted down so that everything below the middle of his back was easily accessible.

With the same intent of pleasurable torture, Nowaki inserted two long fingers inside the older man. Hiroki moaned and covetously leaned into the teasing touches. At inconsistent intervals, the pair of digits would roughly abuse his prostate, stretching him out all the while.

Upon the entrance of the third finger, Hiroki had braced himself by placing a hand on the wall beside him. He desperately longed for something to clench onto, other than Nowaki. "Mmm... Nowaki! Fuck me _now_."

Another famous smirk split across Nowaki's face. He withdrew his fingers, spreading the excess liquid over his own length. To Hiroki's pondering, Nowaki sat down on the floor of the bathtub. "Ride me, Hiro-san."

Blushing even more profusely at the command, Hiroki obliged without prodding, seeing as he, too, sought the blissful release that was anticipated. Nowaki edged close the wall, spreading his legs. Hiroki placed his feet on either side of his lover and slowly descended, aiding Nowaki deep inside of him with a low, appeased groan.

It took Hiroki a minute to adjust to Nowaki inside of him. Then, very carefully and slowly, he rose up, and back down again. Soon, he had a steady rhythm built up, not to mention the satisfaction of Nowaki moaning along with him.

Wrapping his arms around Hiroki and altering their position slightly, Nowaki slammed upward suddenly, evoking a loud outcry.

"N-Nowaki! Yes, yes... Harder!" Hiroki screamed; surely loud enough to be heard outside of their apartment. Nowaki sensed this, and, while keeping his quick pace, pulled Hiroki down to meet his lips. The sensuous moaning was transferred into each of their mouths, sending an irresistible buzz through them. Their tongues sloppily worked at each other, intensifying the sensation of undeterred pounding below.

Barely able to restrain from screaming more profanities, Hiroki moved his lips to Nowaki's shoulder, giving it a gentle lick before biting down with a slight hiss. By this time, Nowaki had slowed his pace a bit, for he would certainly _explode _with too much prompting.

"Nowaki, please... make me cum all over you..." Hiroki gasped.

"Mmm, Hiro-san..." Nowaki placed a kiss to his shoulder and he thrust in deeper, harder. Deep enough to ram into Hiroki's prostate, hard enough to cause another scream.

All it took was two more thrusts before Hiroki shouted out the coveted name of his lover, shuddering violently with the oncoming orgasm. Nowaki instantly followed, spilling himself inside Hiroki.

Gently and with difficulty since Hiroki had collapsed on top of him, Nowaki pulled out and leaned back against the wall. Both of them needed time to catch their breaths and outlast the incredible ecstasy.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of orgasm and soaking up the steam of the hot shower,

Nowaki whispered, "Let's clean up, Hiro-san."

Nodding, Hiroki placed a tender kiss on the younger man's relaxed lips before shakily standing. Nowaki followed, moving them into the direct flow of the piping hot water. Their lips met for a series of slow, sweet kisses; more drawn out than before. Nowaki brought a hand up to caress Hiroki's hair affectionately, keeping it out of those beautiful brown eyes that enticed him so much.

Nowaki whispered, "I love you, Hiro-san..."

Hiroki's cheeks reddened for the umpteenth time that night. "I... I love you, Nowaki. My one and only."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I kinda like it! xD Gotta love sweet endings and steamy shower scenes, yeah?**

**Thanks so much for reading! A review is always GREATLY appreciated! :)**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
